Seireitou's Relationships
Throughout Seireitou's life, he has made many friends and even had quite a number of lovers as well. The following list includes both Seireitou Hyuga's relationships as well as Future Seireitou's relationships. Sources include character articles, stories and Multiple RPs. Friendships Itachi Uchiha Haizo Hyuga Seireitou has a unique, complex, and dynamic relationship with Haizo: At times, they are bickering adversaries, and at other times, despite these quarrels, the two have a deep understanding of each other, often giving each other a considerable amount of emotional support when needed. It is seen that at times Seireitou cares about him, to the point where he's willing to risk his life for Haizo's. Most of their scenes together involve them yelling and making faces at each other, regardless of where they are or who's witnessing their 'confrontations', friends, allies, and enemies alike. They also share similar feelings of loss and guilt: Seireitou thought he was responsible for his mother and father's death and Haizo's near-execution, while Haizo thought he was responsible for the death of his "siblings", and considered Seireitou's apparent death during his fault. In battle, Seireitou and Haizo seem to work near-flawlessly together. Haizo's guilt-ridden attitude regarding his father's death carries over to his relationship with Seireitou; when Haizo is taken into custody and Seireitou is gravely wounded in an attempt to save him, he assumes that he dies of his injuries. Feeling that Seireitou's death would have been avoided had he never met him, Haizo loses his reason for living and resigns himself to his sentenced execution. Later on, Biateyu tells him that Seireitou not only survived, but is mounting a rescue attempt with his friends. While he is grateful to know that he survived, and that he cares for him enough to risk his life and the lives of his friends to rescue him, he stubbornly refuses to accept his assistance, believing that neither he nor his friends are powerful enough to challenge the 15 captains, let alone defeat them, and even 'orders' him to surrender and leave Taisinkoha. This is done out of concern for his friends' well-being, however, as he doesn't want another one of his companions to die because of himself. Seireitou, however, remained persistent, and was eventually able to destroy the Sokyoku, rescue him from the captains, incapacitate all 15 lieutenants bare-handed, and defeat Toshiru in a climactic sword fight. Haizo, although overjoyed at his rescue and his immense increase in power, refused to thank Seireitou for his help, as it would appear uncharacteristic; an action which Seireitou predicted and shrugged off. Minkai Zokatakei The Last remaining of the Zokatakei clan left in the world. He initially had an intense hatred for the Hyugas, due to the fact that they were responsible not only for his father's death, but for the decline of his entire family, and directed his anger towards Seireitou despite being entirely innocent on that matter. Seireitou, likewise, viewed him with contempt and disdain for endangering his friends lives. However, after his defeat, Minkai and Seireitou now consider themselves friends despite Minkai's usually cold demeanor and Seireitou's short-tempered persona. The two are often seen in private meetings with eachother and go to pubs together alot. It seems that, mostly during the Great Shinobi War, that Seireitou trusts Minkai to a degree above others, immediatly telling him of his Peace Requiem plan. Tsuneide Uchiha Originally a friend of Haizo's, one of Seireitou's friends, she admired Seireitou from afar until the two as well as the rest of Squad 13. They have become quite close since then and Seireitou has shown to be able to talk to Tsuneide about things that trouble him as revealed when he was unable to stop Taisinkoha from apprehending Haizo and spoke to Tsuneide about it in order to get it off his chest. Due to exposure to Seireitou she developed spirit powers manifesting itself as a Zanpakuto Archer Bow. She lives alone since her clan was destroyed by Itachi and Madara. She loves him, though not as much as Haizo later on in the series, but it is not known whether he shares similar feelings. He did go into a state of depression when she was attacked by Arranhaku and he couldn't protect her. It should also be noted that he became immediately hostile towards Ryun, his own close friend, after he said that he had caused her arm injury. He also managed to stop one of Nyorai's attacks barehanded after Tsuneide pleaded to him to not die, and allowed himself to be hit in the back by five of Nyorai's attacks (after safely dodging them) so that Tsuneide would not be hit. In a recent battle with Echo, Echo speculates that one possible reason why Seireitou might have withstood his Waikyoku without the use of his blade is because of her. Tsuneide has also demonstrated that she is perceptive, mostly when it comes to Seireitou. She has the uncanny ability to detect Seireitou by scent and sense his spiritual pressure, even when masked by a powerful barrier. Seireitou also seems to have had his Shukai transformation spark even when he was out of power in his fight with Nyorai, due to her, saying "I have to protect her". Alex Nara When Alex first encounters Seireitou, he sees him as an enemy. Later, during their second fight, his hatred towards Seireitou intensifies and he heads out (without orders) to intercept and kill him. However, once Seireitou easily beats him, Alex's view on the situation changes and begins to want to train under Seireitou. Naito Inuzuka Hiuyshi Yamanaka Ryun Uchiha Seireitou and Ryun have, without a doubt, one of the greatest rivalry depicted throughout the series. Seireitou and Ryun both have a certain respect for each other, despite the ferocity of their fights. Though they have nearly identical personality traits, their fighting styles and motivations are slightly different. However, reguardless of their fights, Ryun and Seireitou see eachother as close friends, both coming to eachother aid if need be. Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki Echo Uchiha Echo, a fellow Yonkou, for the majority of his interaction with Seireitou, doesn't see him as a threat. Echo is confident that Seireitou's wildly fluctuating power levels will eventually destroy him. Seireitou initially didn't have much of an opinion of Echo until he began to demean him by calling him "weak" and "useless", upon which Seireitou acquired a great dislike of him, though Echo's opinion of Seireitou remains. In their first fight, Echo didn't sustain any major injuries despite not even activating his Shikai and facing a full-powered Seireitou. This battle leaves Seireitou temporarily "dead" and Echo with a slightly tattered uniform. In their second one-on-one fight, he draws his sword to face Seireitou in combat, prompting Seireitou to ask if he considers him a worthy opponent. Echo's response is that he sees him as atleast "somewhat" worthy, and Seireitou claims that it's "good enough for him". Though they think of eachother in such a way, it seems that the two hold some kind of mutual respect for one another, resulting from the fact that the two understand the other's pain and suffering. Mizu Kurosaki Seireitou initially views Mizu as something of a monster for desiring to kill his older brother, but later changes his opinion of him after their own battle. Though now allies, Mizu doesn't particularly like Seireitou, especially because he addresses Mizu rudely with the -kohai suffix, which Mizu finds insulting and annoying. However, Mizu still respects him, despite not using any honorifics, and views him as valuable ally against Aizen in the Battle of Narita. The same could be said for Seireitou. Evan Herane Evan is a student of Seireitou but constantly sees Seireitou as a platform to reach in terms of power. Echo's exuberant, "happy-go-lucky" demeanor annoys Seireitou, and considered him to be a low-level ninja not even worth recognition and stubbornly refused to use his Shénzhǔjiá to fight him, as it would be "a waste of both time and power". Evan, on the other hand, viewed Seireitou as a powerful combatant, and hoped that by defeating him, the other Yonkou would welcome him into their group instead of Seireitou. After his eventual defeat at Seireitou's hand, Evan begins to finally realize that Seireitou obtained his position due to his own sheer effort, not by obssesing over being better then another, which was ironically Seireitou's initial form of motivation. Ean Eromalc James Payne James and Seireitou had little interaction throughout the course of the series, and Seireitou consistently refers to him as "James", which James finds both insulting and annoying, repeatedly stating that "the proper way" to address him is to call him "Captain Payne". However, despite this and their rare interactions, James has some degree of respect for Seireitou, assisting him in Haizo's rescue, and explains to Hikaru that although he doesn't have knowledge of Seireitou's whereabouts, he's confident that Seireitou's working to get stronger. Scarr Eromalc Byakko Kurohitsugi Byakko, the recruiter and unofficial leader of a fairly powerful group of hollow-shinigami-ninja hybrids, was apparently impressed with Seireitou's ability to "keep his inner hollow in-line" without relying on his former colleague's assistance. They decided to recruit Seireitou into the Ashiki ranks (by defeating his inner hollow) for an as-of-yet-unknown purpose. Byakko persistently attempted to persuade Seireitou into joining them (and even offered to help Seireitou defeat his inner hollow), with Seireitou repeatedly refusing his request, leading to an initially hostile relationship between the two hybrids. Faced with the threat of Arranhaku and the possibility of becoming a hollow himself, Seireitou eventually accepted their aid, while refusing to actually join their group. At this point, Seireitou's interactions with Byakko becomes slightly more humorous, though one of trust and respect, as seen when Byakko allowed Seireitou to fight his main enemy/rival a second time without completing his training (either because he sympathized with Seireitou's desire to help his friends, because Seireitou wasn't an official member of the Ashiki and was allowed to complete whatever task he set his mind on, because he was ordered to do so by his possible 'client', or because he knew Seireitou would lose yet another major battle with his adversaries; the frustration at having lost once again would enable Seireitou to continue his training with the Ashiki unimpeded). Towards the conclusion of the fight, Byakko openly challenged, and nearly-defeated Madara (thus saving Seireitou's already-endangered life), despite not wanting to "concern himself with ninja affairs/interfere in ninja-only battles". Additionally, Byakko was visibly upset/annoyed at Seireitou's sudden decision to depart for Hueco Mundo without completing his training. However, soon after, the two begin to look to eachother as friends more then master/student or any variation like that. Shishimaru Genbu Seireitou and Shishimaru have a very unusual relationship. It is very clear that they like each other as friends, but Shishimaru tends to "train" Seireitou by physically assaulting him, usually when he's asleep, prompting a frustrated Seireitou to retaliate rather violently. Even so, the two have a deep friendship, and share many similar personality traits, including perverted thoughts. Seireitou often addresses Shishimaru as "temee", which is a very offensive form of "you" in Japanese. Immediate Family Unagi Hyuga Hokarou Hyuga Kikyo Hyuga Kikyo was Seireitou's mother who died about one month after Seireitou's birth. While the two have never met, Seireitou still learns alot about her through Minato and Byakko. He wishes he could have met her and tried to but no avail. Kenji Hyuga Suzaku Hyuga Kouhei Hyuga Indirect Family Kyashi Urami Seireitou and Kyashi have a changing relationship. One that evolves from teacher/student to friends to brother/sister. Kyashi refers to Seireitou as "Seireitou-ani", meaning Big brother and Seireitou refers to Kyashi as "Kyashi-imoto", meaning little sister. Seireitou once admited that he might have loved Kyashi by personal means but soon discovers that these are more of a sibling love, to which both, the feeling is mutual. Ryuka Uchiha Seireitou and Ryuka have a changing relationship, one more then Seireitou and Kyashi. One that evolves from teacher/student to friends to brother/sister to enemies. Ryuka refers to Seireitou as "Seireitou-ani", meaning Big brother but Seireitou meerly calls Ryuka, "Ryuka-san" or simply Ryuka but thinks of him as his little brother. Soon after, following Ryuka's betrayal, Seireitou no longer thinks of him as a way but Ryuka still refers to him as Seireitou-ani to which Seireitou is irritated by this. Hollow Seireitou Most likely Seireitou's most complex relationship, "the hollow" is Seireitou's hollow side, and is therefore something of a split personality. Seireitou and the Hollow, also named Uotieries Aguyh, are in a constant power struggle with one another, as both wish to become the dominate personality. The Hollow apparently has more control over the power than Seireitou does, and is arguably the more powerful combatant. During battle, the Hollow tends to use rather brutal methods as a means to taunt Seireitou, and will openly insult him by mocking his apparent inability to properly defend himself from his opponents, and to protect his comrades from them. However, this is just a means for him to provoke Seireitou into relying on his inwardly animalistic self (effectively becoming more of a hollow) not only to defeat his opponents, but to obtain more power, and become stronger than both him and Kyuubi, thus serving as an estranged adviser to Seireitou about conflict. The motivation for this is still debatable; either Kyuubi himself may have influenced this, or the Hollow recognizes Seireitou's potential and wishes to obtain his half of the incredible power that they both share, either by becoming the dominant personality, or by allowing Seireitou to utilize his hollow's abilities whenever in combat. Lovers Kurenai Yuhi Kurenai served as Seireitou's initial love at the early age of 8. Seireitou attempted to get Kurenai to notice him but alas, Kurenai never once returned his feelings or even simple feelings of friendship. However, years later, when the two had a reunion, one thing led to another to the point where they slept with eachother. This, however, only occured once. Tsunade Senju Tsunade and Seireitou appear to have a true relationship, to the point where they slept with eachother constantly and even bore a child, Suzaku. They seem to be in love with eachother however, this was shown to be simple infatuation of both parts. Guren Seireitou and Guren, initialy never had a relationship of any form. However, once they were both students of Orochimaru (Before meeting Sachi), they were put on patrol and one thing led to another which caused them to sleep with eachother. This has happened a few times but has been stated as a "mistake" on their parts when asked about it, though Guren still addresses Seireitou with the -kun suffix. Assarishita Kousoku During Seireitou's time undercover in Akatsuki, he met up with Jikokukenin member, Assarishita, or Assari for short. The two have slept with eachother on several occasions but this soon didnt last after Seireitou needed to leave Akatsuki. After years later, when Assari shows up again, she appears to still retain feelings of love for Seireitou but then decides to give up on that since of Seireitou's relationship with Sachi and decides to live with Mizu instead. Yoruichi Kaname Seireitou and Yoruichi dont seem to really have a love relationship but have slept with eachother a few times. As mentioned by Seireitou, reguardless of Yoruichi's imprisionment, the two were able to meet though this was never detailed upon. Rikka Nagoshi Seireitou particularly views Rikka as a friend but Rikka views Seireitou as someone she loves. They have slept together on many occasions and Seireitou even considered he might have feelings for Rikka. Though this was soon disproven by both as Seireitou went on with Tsunade and then Sachi and Rikka went on with her true love, Byakko. Sachi Urami Sachi served as Seireitou's first true love. The two first met when both were students under orochimaru. Over time, the two began to confide in eachother, both saying that the other was unlike the other sound ninjas. The two would soon fall for eachother and Seireitou soon after proposed to her, that they would marry after the Coup of Otogakure. However, Sachi betrayed Seireitou due to her past of killing the Urami Clan. After several years later, the two would meet once again, and appeared to be angered with eachother. However, when Seireitou put himself in harms way for Sachi, she no longer is able to hide under her emotionless expression and ends up regretting her putting distance between the two. They soon after, rekindled their love until Seireitou died due to the Peace Requiem. It is unknown what happened to Sachi after this point except that she had died and apparantly was attacked by a hollow which caused her to live part of her soul in Kurumu. Ha During Seireitou's time in Other World, the goddess Ha would fall for Seireitou. While Seireitou only liked her as a friend, Ha refused this and went great lengths. Ha and Seireitou would sleep with eachother before Seireitou became the new Grand Supreme Kai but after, it appears that the two dont contact eachother, atleast not Seireitou, it is unknown of Ha's current feelings. Kurumu Kousoku In Naruto Omega Beta, Seireitou soon finds himself falling for a succubus, Kurumu, who inturn falls for Seireitou. It appears that her personal feelings appear to be closer to Seireitou, shown during the frequent times the two get in a position to kiss yet both blush and back away, something not seen with either Hikaru or Kouhei. Around the middle of the Noh arc, she soon admits to only loving Seireitou due to Sachi's soul within her. This soon leads to complications between her and Seireitou. But when Noh arrives and assults Kurumu, Seireitou puts himself in harm's way to portect her, which soon leads to her having genuine feelings of love for Seireitou, almost equal if not more then Sachi did. She weeps to see Seireitou in such a damaged state, and even yelled out that she loves him with all her heart, not Sachi's. However, when Noh succeded in knocking Kurumu in a deep coma, Seireitou attempts to awaken her with a kiss, to which she responds by holding him down for a longer kiss and then asks to be "taken away", obviously refering to sexual activity. After she openly admits to being madly in love with Seireitou, she soon labels Seireitou as "her property", as shown with Mai when Mai attempted to sweet-talk Nanashi only to get yelled at by Kurumu. She even goes as far as to say that they are "promised" to eachother, which irritates Seireitou but nevertheless refers to it as cute and returns the feelings. Teachers/Others Minato Namikaze Minato was Seireitou's first teacher who taught him many techniques such as Sage arts and the Rasengan. He taught and played the foundation for many of Seireitou's latter techniques. Seireitou is very respectful of Minato and often visits Minato's grave as a sign of respect. Orochimaru Orochimaru was Seireitou's second teacher and contributed to Seireitou's learning foundation. While Seireitou detested Orochimaru and even kicked him out of Otogakure, he somehow has a form of gratitude to him for if it wasnt for him, he would have never met Sachi. The Ashiki Long ago in a distant land, I, Aku, the shape-shifting Master of Darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil! But a foolish Samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me. Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future, where my evil is law! Now the fool seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is Aku! Taisinkoha While Seireitou only meets the captains of Taisinkoha for short periods of time, he made somewhat friends with some of them, including Toshiru Taroyuha. When they first introduced, they attempt to execute Haizo. When Seireitou came to rescue him, Toshiru attacked him. During this time, Seireitou was also able to master the Bankai release thanks to another captain, Biateyu who saw Seireitou's meddle as a hero rather then a enemy of the Taisinkoha. Zukia Tojiro Seireitou and Zukia have not had a real relationship as friends or even really as teacher/student. Seireitou requested training from Zukia who trained him to become at the level of a god for his upcoming fight with Ryun. After this, the two have not had any other form of contact. Rokudou Sennin Rokudou, like Zukia, only served as Seireitou's teacher for a short period of time, when Seireitou was attempting to learn the Seal of Hyakuji. After this, the two have not had any other form of contact. Irounaku Irou served as Seireitou's main advisor and teacher in Delta Omega, mostly to prepare him for his final fight against his brother, Kenji. He is the one to taught him to use Zenkai. Senna Kurosaki Seireitou and Senna have no direct relationship other then the fact that they are both Vessel of Ragnaroks. However, they still have met personaly and it appears Senna holds some sort of respect for Seireitou, of course not close to her respect for Hikaru but some form of respect has been evident.